


Courage

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Valentines 2019 (Love is Tedious But Friends Can Help) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rarepair, i'm probably the one one that ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Taking down three criminal organizations was far easier than navigating her own feelings.





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuki is a character in the SM/USUM games that you can battle at the Kantoian Gym in Malie City with the dragon types. Headcanon that he's probably related to Claire and Lance in Blackthorn City!
> 
> This may be vaguely related to my other story called Speak Now (Generations), but all you need to know that Moon can't actually talk at all and she's buddies with Red, who's basically adopted her

_“Mr. Red, I can’t do this.”_

Moon waited impatiently as she waited for her mentor’s response. Red always took his time with texts, especially when he was sending her advice. She was sitting at a table in the Pokemon Center of Malie City, nervously tapping her foot on the ground. One would think at 17 years old, the reigning champion of the Alola Pokemon League, she would not be this nervous.

Finally after a couple of minutes she received a response from Red. _“We talked about this, Moon. You have to put yourself out there. If you really like him and you think he likes you but he won’t ask you out, you have to take the lead and ask him out on a date.”_

_“I know, but what if I’m wrong and he doesn’t like me like that! It’ll be embarrassing.”_

_“You won’t know for sure if you don’t take the chance. Believe me I was just as terrified when I confessed to Green.”_

_“…I should probably go see if there’s any trouble that as Champion needs my attention.”_

_“Moon. No.”_

Moon was not going to do this today. She was not ready no how much she practiced with Mr. Red. She was going to hide at home on Melemele Island for a while and then try again another time.

_“Moon, this is the fifth time you’ve cowed. You faced three separate criminal organizations, traveled the Ultra Space repeatedly since you were 11. You became the first champion of the Alola region and hadn’t lost yet in the six years that you’ve been on top. Anyone would be outright lucky to have your attention. And if he can’t see that, you can do better.”_

Moon frowned. He was right. 

_“You can do it, Moon. I believe in you.”_

With that Moon changed her mind again and headed straight for the Kantoian Gym (styled off of Vermillion City’s gym, but badly). She hoped that Ryuki was still there, it was getting kind of late. 

“Moon! Are you here to just come battle me again,” yelled the dragon trainer from Johto from the middle of the floor. Ryuki looked like a wannabe rockstar, but his music was cringe loud at best, yet it made him happy so who was Moon to judge? He was three years older than her and they’ve been training buddies since her first visit to Malie City’s Kantoian Gym when she was just eleven.

Moon smiled and held up the basket of food that her mom put together for her. Ryuki may not know much sign language but he knew Moon well enough that it wasn’t too hard to communicate.

“Picnic? You bet. Your mom’s cooking is the best,” said Ryuki, walking over to her and taking the basket from her. “Let’s go to the Malie Gardens.” 

Moon beamed a big smile at him (noticing that Ryuki’s face turn a slight shade of red when she did) and nodded. They walked outside together and headed to the Malie Gardens, as the streets of the city cleared for the evening.

She was going to tell Ryuki that she liked him. Red was right, it was now or never. No more hiding for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
